SPANK MY MONKEY!
by Star Requiem
Summary: Isaac goes crazy and insists everyone spank his monkey. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything to do with it.  
  
SPANK MY MONKEY!!!!!  
  
It was a peaceful, bright sunny day in Vale. The birds were chirping and singing their   
  
glorious song. Peaceful, yes. That is until Isaac got out of bed.   
  
Something was different today. Isaac didn't feel like being quiet. And so the silence was   
  
broke along with many windows as every villager in Vale and probably Vault heard his cries.  
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!!!!!" Isaac screeched as he flew out the door of his house in his pajamas  
  
laughing maniacly throughout the streets of Vale.  
  
Garet came out of his house, rubbed his eyes and looked around. Not a soul was seen. The   
  
birds were chirping and singing quietly. Shrugging, he turned slowly to go back into his house.  
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY GARET!" Isaac popped up in Garet's face, causing him to tumble down the   
  
stairs in front of his house.   
  
" What the hell Isaac!?" Garet yelled as Isaac skipped hyperly around his best friend.   
  
Isaac then grabbed Garet, hugged him tightly, and gave him the biggest, longest, smooch   
  
on the lips possible. He then ran away giggling maniacly.   
  
Garet just fell over twitching in a disturbed fashion, and remained like this for quite some  
  
time.  
  
Jenna had heard a commotion throughout the streets and looked out her window. Noone was   
  
seen. Not a soul in sight. But a sudden creepy knock at the door made her jump. She slowly crept  
  
to the door, looking through her peek-hole. Noone was there, it gave her chills. She turned to   
  
go back to the window but was thrown to the ground. Looking up fearfully Jenna saw Isaac staring   
  
at her in the creepiest fashion possible.   
  
The staring and silence continued for about five minutes and then Isaac helped Jenna up and  
  
the two drew closer to each other.   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!" Isaac screeched causing Jenna to fall back. He then flung the door open   
  
and ran laughing maniacly out it only to crash into a post. He then got up, promptly told the   
  
post to 'Spank his monkey' and ran off.   
  
~  
  
The morning rays had just gotten through Ivan's bedroom window in Contigo. He had since moved   
  
there to live happily with his sister Hama. He heard a knock at his window, so he got up to look  
  
out. He swooshed aside the curtain, but noone was there. Just as he was about to close the   
  
curtain Isaac swung down, smashed throught the window and onto Ivan's bed.   
  
" ISAAC?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HE-" he was cut off as Isaac grabbed him by the throat   
  
and picked him up off the ground. He had a butter-knife held to Ivan's throat.   
  
" What do you want from me?!" Ivan yelped, staring cross-eyed at the deadly blade of the   
  
butter-knife.   
  
" I want you to spank my monkey..." Isaac said, his voice a whisper laced with venom.  
  
Ivan struggled to raise his hand and he promplty slapped Isaac on the butt.   
  
" There! Now let me go!"   
  
" Thanks!" Isaac dropped Ivan and flew out the window flapping his arms. He dropped like a  
  
rock and smashed into the ground. So he got some cardboard and made wings.   
  
" That won't work you idio-" Ivan began but was cut off. Isaac flapped his arms and soared   
  
into the skies.   
  
Isaac flew across the ocean and seas, smacking into many seagulls along the way. Then he   
  
ended up crashing into the top of Mercury Lighthouse, where Mia was sweeping the dust off it.  
  
He landed smack into the flame and his butt was on fire. He then took off like a rocket headed   
  
towards Vale.   
  
" HI MIA SPANK MY MONKEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." he yelled as he flew off into   
  
the distance.  
  
Mia just shrugged and continued sweeping. Suddenly a very pretty butterfly flew under her   
  
nose. She stupidly chased it and ran right off the Lighthouse Aerie. She then fell into then sea   
  
and swam to a duck pond.  
  
Isaac then landed right on Garet and took Garet's hand and then started making him spank his  
  
monkey.   
  
" AHHHHH! NOOOO!" Garet screamed.   
  
" YES!" Isaac yelled psychotically.  
  
" NO!"  
  
" YES!"   
  
" NO!"  
  
" YES!"   
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."  
  
~  
  
Garet woke up in a cold-sweat. He looked around his room nervously with the covers part way   
  
over his head. He heard a bump and quickly hid under his blanket, hugging his teddy bear   
  
'Mr.Hugglesey Bear'. And then there was silence. He slowly lifted the covers from his head.  
  
" Hey Gareeeet..." said a creepy voice.  
  
Garet looked and shreiked. Isaac was right in his face.   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!!!!!"   
  
And then everything went black.  
  
THE END!  
  
Ice Angel: Well hope you like my story! Please leave a review.  
  
Ivan: And flames will be used to make burnt cookies!  
  
Ice Angel: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooong time. I've had massive writers block but   
  
now I'm back.  
  
Everyone: Oh goodie..... -_-b  
  
Ice Angel: Oh yeah I guess that is a bad thing..... 


End file.
